


Exhaustion

by Naacchan1993



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naacchan1993/pseuds/Naacchan1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing is burnt out from traveling to and fro countries and finally cracks and Junmyeon flat out panics.</p><p>***<br/>"Yixing" , his manager called out , " We're here. The stylists would be here soon to touch up on your makeup. "<br/>He sighs yet again and nods slowly.<br/>"Thinking of Junmyeon sshi again?" , his manager waits for his response but none came. Then a hoarse yet gentle voice asked " When is the next time I'm scheduled to go back to Korea?" </p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I'm writing this.May Yixing get more rest because he looks worse by the day :(

Drip drip drop.Drip drip drop.  
Yixing watches as one droplet of water rolls down the surface of the glass, sighing. His eyes flicker to the greyish skies, only thinking of how much he missed his leader. On days like this , he would cuddle up against Junmyeon's warm chest and enjoy the blissful , comforting silence that descends upon both parties like a thick blanket. Not talking, counting their blessings that they could stay like this, in each others arms.

He didn't want to just hear his voice over the phone anymore , but at least it was something.  
Sure, it was pleasant being able to be in China, being able to be home , safe and sound, but it felt like something was constantly missing, something big. It felt like he was torn apart somehow, without that mellow voice greeting him every morning and always telling him not to put so much stress on himself or to take care of himself, without his pair of strong , comforting arms that he was always eager to confide in to drown his sorrows. It was at times like these that Yixing really misses Junmyeon , falling even deeper in love with the man he had his eyes on since the beginning.

"Yixing" , his manager called out , " We're here. The stylists would be here soon to touch up on your makeup. "  
He sighs yet again and nods slowly.

"Thinking of Junmyeon sshi again?" , his manager waits for his response but none came. Then a hoarse yet gentle voice asked " When is the next time I'm scheduled to go back to Korea?" 

" In about 2 weeks or so , most of the member's are resting now. The new variety show I spoke of would start filming once you reach the venue 2 weeks later. " 

Yixing only nods in acknowledgement , sighing yet again. He has arrived at the site to film Go Fighting , being the first, he still had time to rest before filming started. Yixing admits that he hasn't been feeling very well for the past few days, only escalating to a slight fever and a suspicious churning below the gut. Gritting his teeth , he pushed through his daily schedules , praying after the nightly phone calls he would make that the condition of his body improves. Despite his pleas to whatever was up there, the blanket of sickness still remained upon him, sometimes even resulting in not being to attend the schedules for that day itself. In the midst of everything, Yixing insisted that he video called Junmyeon every night, even though he had told him not to.

"Yixing? Your stylists are here. Stay still while they work on you." The manager looks at the blank, emotionless face in front of him and sighs, he worried sick for the boy , being under the weather for so long is no good for anyone.   
Fifteen minutes later, Yixing steps out of the van lethargically , feeling slightly woozy. He held the sides of the vehicle to steady himself, once he deemed to be more stable , Yixing walked to the group in front , greeting the rest of the Go Fighting members to get ready for filming.

" Yixing , are you alright? You look terribly pale. " Huang Lei asked, concerned that he was not in a state to film. The members gaze were all directed to him.

" Shifu, it's fine. " Yixing shrugged it off, saying that it was the lighting that made his skin look the way it was.  
The filming started off smoothly , with the usual jokes being passed around and the director giving the mission to the members to complete. Yixing stayed dazed despite the constant calls from the members of the staff around him. The churning in his stomach got worse and worse as if foretelling what would happen.

"I need to go to the washroom for a while." Yixing announces , standing up hurriedly , feeling his stomach lurch even more.

Seeing the staff scurrying to a side to make a pathway for him to walk to the distant washroom located in the next room , he attempts to walk through, but to no avail. Yixing feels his body floating for a second , before plunging down because of his weight, bringing him into darkness and faint sounds of his name being called out to him in Korean and Chinese both asking if he was okay. He tried to , he really did to reach out to respond to the voices , but he found himself not being able to do anything due to the lack of strength in his limbs. 

Yixing had fainted. 

Yixing feels himself being lifted up by someone , telling him thats it's alright and he would be fine , because he was being rushed to the hospital asap.

Junmyeon. Yixing says to himself , I want to see him , his scent , his touch his everything. I want him to comfort me , to tell me that things would be alright. I don't want to go to the hospital , I need Junmyeon. 

His manager looks at him and sighs , maybe he should have insisted in him staying in bed to rest today, then this would not have happened. The dear boy had looked so sickly these past few weeks , both sleep deprived and malnutrition as he refused to eat anything more than a few scoops of rice and soup , saying that he had gained weight and his fans would be disappointed. 

He has a heart of gold , but he overworks himself to the brink of exhaustion , for the sake of proving that he was not leaving Exo , not now, not ever.

The said boy sat on Huang Bo's back , crew rushing to the nearby hospital and laying Yixing down after doing some administrative work.

A nurse came in and instructed everyone to step out of the room so that she and her crew could do a full body check up on Yixing to ensure that his life wasn't in danger. Of course, without any hesitations, they all complied , all worried for the fact that the little ball of sunshine has lost his glow. 

The nurses stepped out after a while , telling everyone not to disturb him at any costs, because he desperately needed some rest , after flying around constantly and being sleep deprived for the longest time. The doctor in charge also said that his condition was made worse as Yixing was not very healthy mentally , suspecting that he had a very minor case of depression. All the staff present had their eyesbrows creased in worry at the news that the doctor had brought to them.Only his manager knew what could possible make the sickly boy feel better.

He dialed Junmyeon's phone number, praying to the gods that he would pick up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Junmyeon , Yixing's in the hospital right n-"

" What!? Where in China are you in now and which hospital is he in?" a flustered Junmyeon blurted out.

"Junmyeon calm down, he needs rest right now. The doctors suspect that he is suffering from mild depression. He misses you and the members too much, and stress is added when he tries so hard to prove to others that he is indeed still a member of Exo."

All the manager heard was heavy breathing followed by whispers in the background.

"I'm flying to China tonight, please let the other members know. Where is Yixing right now?"

"We're in Shanghai, Huilong hospital. I'll be here waiting."

"See you in a few hours, Hyung."

 

The last thing Junmyeon had thought he was going to do that afternoon was frantically stuffing his luggage and flying off to see his boyfriend who had been hospitalized for overexhausion.

Junmyeon sighed to himself, he had reminded the Chinese repeatedly yesterday night to rest more and drink more water, but of course it had slipped his mind again. He scratches his head in frustration, looking at the date, he had that variety show filming again. Why had they invited Yixing to go on the show , the world didn't need to see more sides of his beloved, only he could see it. His one and only. Reserved only for him and his pleasure of keeping them both sane in this insane, ruthless world of entertainment. Junmyeon chuckled to himself, never, he thought, would the world think that they loved each other so much, he gets sick of him staying away in China just when he steps out of their dorm. Curse the world and it's homophobia. Why would anything change if they were more accepting to same sex couples? Why was it so strongly rejected by society today? Junmyeon doesn't understand.

He slings his packed bag and lugs his baggage out of his room, only to be greeted by a cuddling Kaisoo and Xiuchen on the couch, watching some lame American rom com. 

"For the love of god, can you people please get a room? Why am I the leader of this gay group?"

Jongdae scoffs "Hyung, speak for yourself. You and Yixing Hyung are wayyyy worse. Besides have you even seen Chanyeol and Baekhyun in that corner? No decency whatsoever."  
He points to the couple squished up and making out at the end of the room, with the others giggling at what Jongdae had said.  
"Yea okay I'm wrong and you're right Jongdae. I'm going out now, Minseok Hyung, keep this place in check while I'm gone!" Junmyeon struggling with his items before closing the door on a " If I didn't , this place would have been blown to pieces now, with or without you." , followed by more sniggers.  
Junmyeon rolls his eyes and puts on his favourite pair of shoes and sunglasses. He arranges his jacket once more, before setting off to the van that had been prepared for him in advance by their managers.

Shutting the van door behind him, he wished from the bottom of his heart that Yixing was alright.

 

Hours later, Junmyeon dashes from the van to the main lobby of the hospital that Yixing is at to avoid the eyes of the media. And failing because no sane person would run into the hospital building wearing that fashionable clothes, who is he kidding?

"Hi, I'm looking for patient Zhang Yixing?" Junmyeon blurts out the odd sounding mandarin to the nurse at the front desk. He panicked slightly, hearing some familiar clicks of cameras behind him and manager Hyung's frantic "please don't take pictures".

"Room 118 on level 3" , the nurse replied monotonously, surprisingly not able to recognize Junmyeon.

Junmyeon zoomed towards the elevator, barreling through the crowds of people that were starting to form. It was at times like this that he found being an idol was more of a curse than a blessing.

Reaching the designated floor, Junmyeon's eyes scanned throughout the corridor desperately looking for room 118. He found it almost immediately after seeing Yixing's manager wave at him from a distance and the number of camera crew standing outside. The cameras pointed had turned their focus onto him. Junmyeon gulped, hoping for the fact that no one would take notice of what his relationship is with Yixing was as he had specially flown over to meet him. 

"How is he?"

"Not good, he has been murmuring about how much he misses you and loves you in Korean. Thank god for the Chinese speaking staff in the room at that time. He's having a really bad case of flu and has vomited twice in three hours. He's resting now, hopefully he would be able to recover soon. His schedules have all been pushed back a week or two. Please Take care of him Junmyeon." Yixing's manager clasps his hands, looking extremely tired of everything that has happened. Poor guy, Junmyeon thought, he would have to explain everything to the higher ups tomorrow.

"Thank you Hyung, I will. Go home to rest, I would be here from now onwards, Yixing will fly back to Korea with me when he is well enough." Junmyeon squeezed the manager's hands sincerely and turned to open the door to Yixing's room.

His eyes meet with someone he recognizes from the pictures Yixing shows him over skype, then the name of the person clicks, Huang Bo.

" Hello, I am Exo's leader Suho. Thank you very much for taking care of Yixing all this while. " Junmyeon blurts out in accented Chinese, sticking out his hand for the other party to shake. All those years of training and learning chinese have not gone to waste.

"Oh it's alright, no need to shake. I'm glad that Yixing has such a good leader to count on when he is in situations like this. He's been like this since about an hour ago, muttering Korean occasionally. Ask him to take care of himself more, I'm sure he listens to you more than me." Huang Bo chuckles, he then excuses himself and leaves the room smiling at Junmyeon.

He hears the door click back into place, his attention is then drawn to the ball of fluff in front of him on the hospital bed, Yixing was wearing hospital clothes which were barely, just barely translucent. Now is not the time Junmyeon, he lectures himself in his head. Creeping forward slightly, he brushes Yixing's fringe off his forehead, placing a light kiss on it. Yixing, being a light sleeper, stirrs at the disturbance, his eyes flutter open, trying to register whatever was happening around him. He felt as if his world was falling apart, oh how much he misses Junmyeon and how much trouble he has caused for the managers and company, they must be fighting against the media now for his case. Yixing feels his headache throb even more at the thought, stomach lurching again, the temptation to empty his already empty stomach rising. His body on natural instinct, curls further into a ball, his eyes close, almost falling asleep again.

"Yixing?" he heard a familiar soft whisper.

Wow, he must have fallen sicker than he thought, he was even hallucinating now.

He feels a warm, soft hand massage his lower back, getting him to relax. Wait. Only Junmyeon knows about tha- Yixing turns over so fast that it shocks his body and Junmyeon jolts slightly. His eyes widen at the sight of the human being he loves so much , more than life itself, crouched down and in front of him.

"Junnie." he whispers, unable to muster anymore energy to call out.

"Sleep, darling. I'll be here watching over you." Junmyeon smiles at the squishy of a boyfriend he has.

"Kiss." Yixing purses his lips and weakly reaches his arms out signaling Junmyeon he wanted a hug as well.  
Junmyeon chuckles, see what he means by squishy?

He drags himself to the sickly boy and hugs him close to his chest, hearing two hearts beating. Yixing's scent of shampoo fills his nostrills and calms him down, snuggling deeper into his hair. Yixing buries his face in Junmyeon's neck, enjoying the bare skin and gives it a small nips, relaxing at the small yelp he gives. Warmth, Yixing thinks, the warmth and love he has been searching for all these weeks he had spent in China. 

They reluctantly pull away from each other, only to meet again at the lips. Short, sweet kisses were littered all over Yixing's face, showering with all the love he had missed.

"I love you, babe."

Yixing gives a weak hum, kissing his way from Junmyeon's neck to his lips, before smothering their lips together even more.

"Okay, we need to stop right now. You need your beauty sleep." Junmyeon pulls away, leaving Yixing to whine at the loss.

"P-Promise me you will stay", Yixing laces his hands with Junmyeon and releases a satisfied sigh, curling into a ball.

"Always." Junmyeon replies and smiles at how perfect Yixing's hands fit into his own.

 

Being coddled by his loving would be the second best thing in life if you asked Yixing what his guilty pleasures were, the first being intimately involved with the said person. And that was exactly what was happening, being wrapped up in sheets in the hotel room with a broad chest against his back and strong, inviting arms around his waist. Legs were in a tangled mess and warm lips were pressed into his temple. Yixing shivers despite the heat radiating out from Junmyeon's body and yawns, still slightly sleep deprived. He had been discharged yesterday when he woke up with his manager standing at the foot of his bed chatting with Junmyeon. 

"Babe? Why are you up so early? Go back to bed." Junmyeon mumbles incoherently into his hair.  
Yixing giggles at the tickles that Junmyeon's voice gives and snuggles deeper into his lover, enjoying the warmth seeping through the thin shirts and shorts they call pajamas.

"I love you, Junnie. Thank you for specially flying here for me. " Yixing whispers , afraid of breaking the veil of comfortable silence looming over them.

"The things I do for you" Junmyeon replies with a snort and Yixing responds with a hard smack on the chest.

"Ouch, I was going to say 'I love you too' , but I guess not." Junmyeon starts again, earning another smack to the chest and a whine.

"If you're not going to love me, then I suggest you get out of my hotel room right now." Yixing turns away from the embrace he was in and sulks.

"Oh please, I wouldn't miss cuddling with the love of my life for the world." Junmyeon answers, face smug.

"Ew, you're sweet romantic grandpa confessions are revolting." Yixing jokes.

"Sure they are, only for you."

"Oh my god. No wonder Jongdae complains about us every time we're on the sofa in the dorm cuddling." Yixing rolls his eyes.

"Did he now? I'm not buying him anything anymore from now on." Junmyeon pouts, slightly upset that the members were not appreciating the fact that he and Yixing were very much in love, basking in the glory of youth and love.

"Don't be mean, Junnie. Treat everyone fairly and world peace would be attainable!" Yixing says with determination, doing a 'hwaiting' sign.

"Aww aren't you adorable. Now go to sleep, you need it." Junmyeon strokes Yixing's hair comfortingly, soothing him to sleep. When he felt that his lover's breathing had gotten heavier, he snuggled deeper into Yixing's sensitive neck and left a small hickey. Junmyeon then settled down to sleep again, knowing that he had to be up trying to get Yixing lunch in a few hours time. He thinks about how he is definitely the lucky one, being able to be in love and in a relationship with the love of his life and be in the best, although sometimes slightly annoying, group. Junmyeon couldn't have asked for more, he concludes, and gives in the lull of sleep.


End file.
